


In My Wake I Weep

by fromxthexvalley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kisses, Sad Ending, You Have Been Warned, cannon character death, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromxthexvalley/pseuds/fromxthexvalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like her heart is in two. That someone had just reached inside and tore a chunk out of it. She never said those words. Now she never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Wake I Weep

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely comic by toodrunktofindaurl [Comic Name??](http://toodrunktofindaurl.tumblr.com/post/103699335461/oops-my-hand-slipped-again-x-im-sorry-for)

The yellow pillow didn't smell like Carmilla anymore. Neither did the shirt she gripped tightly in her hands. She looked across the room at the empty bed. She was sure the other bed still smelled like the vampire, but she couldn't. She couldn't lay in it. Her eyes burned and she closed them, curling into herself as the tears began to fall again.

"Why? Why did you leave. You weren't supposed to die."

"Who is dead?" 

Laura gasped. Eyes flying open, sitting up so quickly it made her head spin. "Carmilla..."

Carmilla gave her a shaky grin. Her shirt was barely hanging on, and there were multiple wounds still bleeding freely. Her face was swollen, but she was still grinning. "Hi, cupcake."

Laura reached out with a shaky hand, stopping before she even made contact. This wasn't real. She was hallucinating. "You..."

Carmilla took the initiative, stepping forward so the hand landed on her cheek. "Me?"

Laura cried out and sprang, latching onto Carmilla with all her might. "You're really here!" God, she was crying all over again. "How?"

"I'll explain, but I'd like a shower first."

Laura sniffed and pulled away. "Yeah you do stink."

"Says the one who smells like camel." 

"I've been mourning your stupid vampire ass for a week!"

Carmilla smirked, eyes looking towards the other girls bed. "Is that my shirt?"

"Shut up!" But she wasn't angry. She grinned and pushed the vampire towards the bathroom before finding her medical supplies. Her heart was galloping in her chest, but it was whole.

When Carmilla stepped out of the shower, she looked a smidgen better, but her wounds were still bleeding. With a fond smile, she pulled Carmilla to her bed to wrap the wounds. She bitched the whole time, and Laura bitched right back, demanding to be told what had happened. Carmilla explained, but Laura blocked her out. Carmilla was here. Alive.

Carmilla must have stopped talking, because she reached out for the packet of cookies that Laura had by her bed. Laura reached out to try and grab it from her. "Hey! You need something better than that! And those are my cookies!"

Carmilla gave her a wicked grin. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do?"

Laura reached out, one hand reaching for the cookie, but she bunched her other hand on Carmilla's - borrowed - shirt and brought her in for a kiss. Beneath her, Carmilla froze. Shit. She pulled away, a blush on her face, ready to apologize. Carmilla's hand let go of the cookie, immediately cupping Laura's face and brining her in for a kiss. 

This, this is what Laura had wanted to do. She felt dizzy with it, but her lips curled up with a smile as she caught Carmilla's lower lip in hers. It was sweet and affectionate, but full of want and longing. Carmilla was the one to pull back first, resting her forehead against Laura's. 

"Hi."

Laura had a dopey grin on her face, and she knew it. "Hi."

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed out, but it turned into a yawn.

Carmilla laughed, but she pulled her down so they could get under the covers. They laid close together, knees bumping and breaths mingling. Laura reached out, cupping Carmilla's face, eyes closing. "I'm glad your here."

"Me too."

It would be hours before she woke again, but she did with a smile on her face. "Mm...Carm?"

She reached out for the body beside her, but the sheets were cold. Her eyes snapped open, heart pounding in her chest. There was no sound. The medical supplies box was on her desk, not on her bed like it should have been. Her hand was still clutching the black shirt, which should have been tossed to the floor. It was just a dream.

Her eyes closed again, but in pain.

Carmilla was still gone.

It was just a dream.

_"How is Laura?"_

_"She hasn't slept all week."_

_"Why does she avoid sleeping?"_

_"She doesn't avoid sleeping. She avoids dreaming."_

 

 

 

 


End file.
